KEMILAU CINTA KYUHYUN KyuMin
by Naya Cho
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya jika orang yang kau memendam cinta padanya setengah mati, lalu dia menyatakan cintanya padamu? Seperti kau menahan bisul sebulan penuh lalu dia pecah dengan indah. Tapi sayangnya… bisul pecah itu meninggalkan nyeri yang amat sangat dipantatmu. KYUMIN YAOI comedy FF Ramadhan RnR please?


_Bagaimana rasanya jika orang yang kau memendam cinta padanya setengah mati, lalu dia menyatakan cintanya padamu?_

_Seperti kau menahan bisul sebulan penuh lalu dia pecah dengan indah._

_Tapi sayangnya… bisul pecah itu meninggalkan nyeri yang amat sangat dipantatmu._

_Konsekuensinya, kau akan mengalami kesulitan untuk duduk, bahkan bernafas, sesak…. Dan mungkin saja kau mulai terpikir untuk mengakhiri hidup._

_Mari kita mulai cerita ini dengan membaca basmallah…._

KEMILAU CINTA KYUHYUN

Title : Kemilau Cinta Kyuhyun (6st series of KC SJ)

Author : Naya Cho / Cho Yeon Hee (anak KyuMin plg aegyo *PLAK)

Genre : humor, romance (sorry klo ntar garing)

Rate : T(+)

**I have nothing but this story,**

**No more copy-paste without permission, only a crazy person do that coz.. o Gosh, how idiot this fic =_=**

**WARNING:**

**Menyebabkan gangguan mental, pencernaan, janin, seluruh jiwa dan raga anda.**

**Dan, kali ini mungkin lebih k'romance.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lee Sungmin, aku mencintainya. Namja paling aegyo yang pernah kutemui dalam balutan peci pink-nya yang menggemaskan. Aku benar-benar menjatuhkan seluruh hatiku untuknya, hanya saja….

Aku terlalu bodoh sehingga tidak mengakuinya.

"_Kyuhyun-ah… s-saranghaeyo._"

Aku terpaku dengan mata membulat dan nyaris keluar, untungnya tidak keluar, jika ia pasti aku terlihat jelek sekali hingga Sungmin serta merta menarik seluruh ucapannya lalu menemui Uya Kuya minta hipnotis agar dapat melupakan penampakanku. Ah, imajinasiku berlebihan disaat-saat aku gugup seperti itu. Ia? Bagaimana bisa orang yang kugilai setengah mati semenjak aku menginjakkan kaki di TPA , sekarang, _dibawah temaram lampu peron pos ronda, diiringi irama Jangkrik dan sayup-sayup surah Yasin yang rajin dibacakan Kiai Heechul seusai taraweh_ MENYATAKAN CINTANYA PADAKU?

"A-aku.."

Mataku masih membulat sempurna sehingga bulan diatas kepala patut merasa tersaingi walau aku sama sekali tidak berminat untuk menggantikannya menggantung mataku dilangit.

"Aku pulang dulu, mau dzikir PSP."

Huh, Kyuhyun idiot!

Huaaaaaah.

Aku mengaduk-aduk frustasi, memanggang, merebus, membakar mie instant goreng seleraku secara membabi buta. Aissh, bagaimana namja itu mengganggu tidurku, tahajudku, dan bahkan saat aku memasak sahur begini?

Akhirnya aku naik keatas genteng untuk mencari sinyal yang komat-kamit, maklum tarif murah, mungkin sang operator sedang melayani si Hap dalam menyebarkan dan menangkap kebaikan, atau membuntuti Sule memanah-manahi orang dengan semena-mena atau mengajak Afika untuk mencari ayam-ayamnya adi? Oke, yang terakhir itu tidak berkaitan.

Aku me-_missed call_ Sungmin berkali-kali, berharap ia menelpon balik agar pulsaku tetap bertahan. Hey, kenapa aku jadi seperti yang pelit itu? Ia bahkan menggabung sahur dan buka agar lebih 'hemat' katanya, dan aku hanya mengikuti sedikit ajarannya saja, yaitu menghemat waktu puasa, sahur jam 8 dan bukan lepas tengah hari. Tidak salah bukan?

Huh, lupakanlah itu. Intinya saat ini aku sedang galau, dan ingat! Operator apapun tidak akan mampu mengatasi kegalauanku kali ini, hanya Sungmin…

Hingga duapuluh tiga missed call, ia belum kunjung mengangkatnya. Akh, sepertinya aku harus menunggu sampai esok malam untuk menanyainya sekaligus memberikan jawabanku, pernyataan cintaku. Dan esok malam pasti akan terasa lama sekali. Kenapa tidak siang ini? hn.. kau lupa? Malaikat seenaknya memenjarakanku pada siang hari. Memangnya aku ini apa?

Lee sungmin-ku…

Masih jelas pikiran jeniusku mengingat bagaimana ia melantunkan do'a makan dengan merdunya walaupun menyuruhnya untuk membaca Al-Baqarah, lalu betapa imutnya ketika kemudian guru galak itu menyuruhnya maju kedepan dan memukul pantatnya dengan penggaris, bibirnya mengerucut imut. Aissh, aku iri pada penggaris itu, kurang ajar sekali ia mendahuluiku mengelus area berharga milik Sungminku.

Aissh, tidak! Aku sedang puasa! Jangan berpikir yang iya-iya Kyuhyun-ah… setidaknya… tunggu sampai buka. Kkkk~

Ketika rap adzan dari bergema diringi tabuhan beduk yang biasanya dilakukan Eunhyuk sambil menari-nari tidak jelas_ kau tahu anak hyperaktif itukan? Tapi mungkin kau tidak tahu, setelah jamaah masjid memulai taraweh ia akan menjadi sangat pendiam, berjalan mengendap-endap, dan… secara ajaib, jumlah sandal dimasjid menjadi berkurang. Ajaib! Tapi aku tidak peduli dengan Monyet kurus kering yang semakin kerontang dibulan puasa itu, aku pun melangkah terburu untuk menjemput Sungmin dirumahnya. Aissh, ia manis sekali dengan mulut penuh Kurma seperti itu, membuatku ingin merebut kurma tersebut dari dalam mulutnya.

Kenapa pikiranku terdengar kotor sekali huh? Pasti authornya dendam padaku, padahal kan ini bulan puasa? Astagfirullah, tobat thor =='

Aku menariknya untuk berjalan mengikutiku, menuju masjid, tapi tidak, kami berbelok pada jalan yang berbeda.

"K-kita mau kemana Kyu?"

Suara manis itu terdengar sangat meruntuhkan iman, ya ya, aku tahu dan sangat tidak yakin bahwa aku punya iman atau tidak, tapi… dia benar-benar makhluk menyebalkan bukan? Bagaimana mungkin malaikat lupa menciptakan satu kekurangan saja pada rupanya?

Aku terus membawanya tanpa menjawab, menoleh sekalipun. Ayolah, jalan yang kami lewati gelap, sepi, dan jangan sampai rengekan serta wajah terlalu manisnya berhasil membuka 'segel'ku.

Hup. Aku menghentikan penarikan paksaku didepan sebuah tempat tidak terlalu elit namun cukup canggih dengan tulisan tarif 2500/jam, sangat menggiurkan sehingga dipasang lebih besar daripada nama tempat itu sendiri.

"rental playstation?"

"Hyung, jika kau dapat mengalahkanku, kau berhak memilikiku." Ucapku pebuh percaya diri seolah aku sangat laku, tapi memang benar aku laku, ibu-ibu saja langsung berteriak heboh ketika aku membacakan ceramah yang sebenarnya sudah sedikit ku modifikasi menjadi ajaran yang 'iya-iya', haha, aku keren!

Aku terkikik geli dalam hati _FYI, aku juga punya hati =,=_ melihat Sungmin yang menekuk muka melihat jagoannya yang tinggal sedikit sentilan dariku maka para keluarga jagoan tersebut harus segera menyiapkan yasin dan menyewa jasa Siwon, tukang gali kubur paling perkasa untuk pemakaman. Super Mario milik Sungmin nyaris berubah menjadi Alm Super Mario.

Sedikit lagi…

Lalu tiba-tiba aku menukar joystick milikku dengannya sehingga kami bertukar jagoan. Aku tetap kalah…

Yah, kalah oleh pesonanya.

"K-Kyu? A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aissh, aku kalah hyung." Rengekku berlagak kecewa. Jangan salahkan jika tidak terlihat manis, bukan aku yang memilih memboroskan muka sendiri, kau percaya takdir kan? Haissh.

"Ne?"

"Aku kalah. Aku milikmu sekarang."

Segelku pun terbuka. Aura gelap menguar memenuhi rental playstation tersebut. Aku memperpendek jarak diantara wajah kami dengan mata tak lepas menuju sasaran, bibir plum berbentuk M yang sangat menggiurkan disana.

Tinggal beberapa senti yang kuperlukan untuk mencicipi bibir merah mencebil itu dan hal demikian membuatku kian hilang akal.

"K-Kyu?"

Jlep! Ia mendorongku sehingga pada akhirnya yang kucium justru layar butut playstation. Sekarang ada yang mau mencap bibirku dengan tulisan yang biasa terdapat dalam makanan kecil, tulisan nista berjudul "maaf, anda belum beruntung."

"Kyu, sebenarnya… kemarin itu Donghae yang menyuruhku, jika aku berhasil menyatakan cinta padamu, dia akan memberiku sekilo kurma."

DEG! Slap.

Ucapan itu mengalir begitu polos, membuat guncangan tersendiri dihatiku. Apa kau pernah merasa disunat? Atau kau mengantar temanmu ke mantri untuk disuntik tapi sialnya jarum besar itu menempel indah dipantatmu? Atau pernahkah kau ikut ayahmu berburu telur semut rang-rang sebagai umpan memancing, tapi para induk semut menggerayangimu penuh nafsu seperti kau adalah personil Super Junior? Sekarang rasanya jauh lebih sakit dari semua itu.

Aku mendongak, mencari-cari cicak untuk dilihat karena jika wajahku tetap memandangi wajah polos Sungmin, aku yakin akan ada laut yang meluap dari sudut mataku. Sialnya, aku hanya menemukan laba-laba dilangit-langit tempat itu, bahkan cicak pun mengkhianatiku!

"Ah, ne.." cengirku selebar mata memandang "Aku tadi hanya… hanya…."

"Ekhem…" obrolan kami di interupsi oleh kedatangan , tanpa kami sadari, tangan montoknya telah bertengger layaknya burung kutilang ditelinga kami masing-masing.

"Astagfirullah… orang lagi taraweh, kalian malah…. Tsk!"

KEMILAU CINTA KYUHYUN

**Author POV**

"Minnie…. Tanpamu aku galau….."

Kyuhyun berdiri diatas pembatas jembatan seraya merentangkan tangannya, menatap sungai dibawah yang tidak terlalu bersih.

Tangisnya pecah lagi mengingat bagaimana Sungmin yang ia gilai setengah mati menyatakan cinta padanya dan ternyata semua itu hanya permainan? Lalu ketika ia coba menuruti pepatah "Cinta Ditolak Yesung Bertindak", ia justru mendapat ruqyah diskon 50% dari Ki Yesung Pabo tersebut? Aissh, itu sangat menginjak harga dirinya, lebih baik jual saja ia dipasar tiga-seribu!

Hidup pun tidak ada artinya, hanya menyusahkan orang lain, lebih baik mati saja. demikian bisik malaikat disebelah kanannya. Perlu kita garis bawahi malaikat disebelah kanan, bahkan mereka saja sudah putus asa, nyaris dipecat karena tidak ada kerjaan mencatat kebaikan Kyuhyun, buku ditangannya yang mirip tagihan hutang itu masih kosong melompong sementara rekannya yang berada disebelah kiri harus kerja lembur ekstra dan sudah diganti puluhan kali karena kelelahan mencatat daftar dosa seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sudah bersiap melompat diiringi doa restu serta sorak-sorai memberi semangat dari kedua malaikat disisi Kyuhyun yang ternyata bernama Zhoumi dan Henry, entah darimana mereka sudah mendapatkan pom-pom ditangan keduanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah….. chamkanman !"

Suara halus nan merdu menahan gerak Kyuhyun seketika. Itu Sungmin-nya! Akh, Sungmin masih mengingatnya, ia terharu.

"Tidak usah melarangku Minnie…."

Ujarnya dengan memasang gaya se-cool mungkin, berharap agar Sungmin terpesona lalu memohon-mohon padanya. Tapi dalam kenyataan namja itu hanya mengangguk polos sambil tersenyum.

"Annio. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku sedang memasang jala dibawah sungai, jadi jika kau melompat disini ikan-ikannya nanti kabur." Pouted Sungmin.

Jder!

Kyuhyun langsung merequest dalam hati agar segera datang petir menyambar untuk mendukung suasana itu, tapi yang hadir justru langit cerah ceria diiringi dendang suara bebek.

"Dan satu lagi, Kyu…."

Namja itu menoleh pada namja manis dibelakangnya, sedang memutar-mutar ujung sepatunya membuat lingkaran ditanah dan…

Eh?

Bersemu merah?

"Sebenarnya kemarin itu Donghae menyuruhku menyatakan cinta padamu karena… karena aku memang menyukaimu, tapi aku tidak berani jadi dia menjanjikan kurma sebagai motivasiku. Jadi… jadi…."

"Jadi apa?"

Secara gaib Kyuhyun telah berpindah, kini tak lagi berdiri lunglai diatas pagar jembatan melainkan berhadapan dengan Sungmin dalam jarak sangat dekat.

"Apa jawabanmu Kyu?"

"Boleh aku menjawab dengan caraku?"

Kyuhyun menatap seduktif, aura iblisnya telah kembali. Zhoumi yang bertugas mencatat semua keburukan Kyuhyun terpaksa mengelap keringatnya, akh, lembur lagi! Sementara Henry memutuskan untuk mengganti cat kukunya sambil menonton adegan Kyumin itu.

"Eh?"

Sungmin tersentak ketika Kyuhyun memperpendek jarak diantara wajah mereka. Hyaaaa ini kan masih siang hari? Henry menatap antusias. Zhoumi menyusun surat pengunduran diri. Eunhae mengendap-endap untuk menonton Kyumin, KangTeuk, Yewook.. akh, mungkin mereka sedang sibuk menyiapkan hidangan berbuka, sementara yang terdengar adalah alunan merdu ayat-ayat yang dikumandangkan khidmat oleh Kiai Heechul sebagai sountrack adegan menjurus mesum tersebut.

"Kyu. K-kita kan puasa?"

Kyuhyun tak bergeming.

"Kalau begitu tetaplah seperti ini sampai beduk berbunyi."

Dan seperti jawaban doa doa Kyuhyun, me-rap lagi sebagai pertanda magrib.

"Minnie-ya… berbuka itu harus dengan yang manis ya?"

"Ne…" sahut Sungmin ketakutan melihat pola-pola garis kelam diwajah Kyuhyun dengan mata yang berkilat setan.

"Kalau begitu kau adalah menu yang cocok untuk buka puasaku."

**END**

**Ottaeyo? Berbeda dari biasanya kan?**

**Iya, garing, humor merosot tajam. Huaaaaa mianhae, ini eksperimen gagal!**

**Silahkan kritik saia… *pasrah dipelukan ddangkkomang**


End file.
